NOIR
by Claire D'Lune
Summary: Algumas pessoas são movidas por poder, outras são movidas por vingança. Neste mundo nem tudo pode ser planejado e executado, existe sempre fatores que não são levados em conta, como arrependimentos e sensações. Pode a vida ser uma guerra constante?
1. No covil da Cobra

**Título:** Noir  
**Autora:** Claire D'Lune  
**Presenteada:** Renan  
**Beta Reader: **Amanda Saitou  
**Aviso(s):** Esta fic é de Universo Alternativo, possui cenas de conteúdo adulto. Os personagens desta fic não possuem poderes mágicos.  
**Gênero/Categoria:** NC17  
**Resumo:** Algumas pessoas são movidas por poder, outras são movidas por vingança. Neste mundo nem tudo pode ser planejado e executado, existe sempre fatores que não são levados em conta, como arrependimentos e sensações. Pode a vida ser uma guerra constante?

SS/HG como você nunca viu.

**NOTA:** Romances NOIR são aqueles com observações diretas da personagem sobre o fato que está acontecendo, por exemplo, aqueles filmes de Detetives e Mafiosos. Os capítulos são narrados por personagens diferentes, como na fic "A Escada", traduzida pela Clau Snape. Então atenção! Cada capítulo é narrado por um personagem diferente, a graça é descobrir quem rss (se bem que ta meio obvio). Obrigada a Amanda por betar tudo e deixar bonitinho. Há tempos estou com esta idéia na cabeça, Renan, espero que você goste. =)

**NOIR**

**1. ****No covil da Cobra**

Estavam numa sala com a luz que vinha pendurada do teto, iluminando diretamente a mesa de bilhar. O papel de parede desbotado, meio cinza, meio azul. A fumaça de um cigarro aceso queimando sobre o cinzeiro.

Quando entrei no ambiente, olhei diretamente para ele, olhos negros, frios, profundos. Os cabelos negros, amarrados num rabo de cavalo apertado. Usava um terno escuro com riscas de giz, que faziam dele mais magro. Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas denotavam o nariz em forma de gancho. A expressão e bravia deste era muito diferente do outro.

O loiro encostado na mesa de bilhar de maneira desajeitada que o tornava completamente convidativo. Tinha um sorriso descarado de escárnio nos lábios, e girava um copo de whisky nas mãos. Olhava diretamente para meu decote, sem pudor algum, usava um terno claro com uma camisa escura, os primeiros botões estavam abertos como se demonstrasse desleixo.

Eu estava à mercê, num covil de cobras, e estava disposta a isto, essa seria uma vingança saborosa. Uma mão subiu pelos meus quadris e parou em minhas costas.

- Minha querida, este são Severus e Lucius. – Ele disse apontando. – Eles são responsáveis pela minha e agora pela sua segurança também.

Os olhos do velho subiam pelo meu pescoço para fixar-se em meu rosto. Eu estava certa de que media cada expressão minha,cada reação. Sorri com o canto dos lábios e respondi num sussurro:

- Não preciso de nada disso, meu bem.

- Eu faço questão. – Os dedos dele brincaram nos meus cabelos soltos.

Os lábios rasgados subiram de um lado, demonstrando a sua possessividade sobre mim e ele adentrou o resto da sala para sentar-se numa poltrona de couro marron num canto escuro.

- Venha Hermione, sente-se aqui comigo.

Era a minha deixa, todos estavam me olhando e eu estava parada na porta. Caminhei até a mesa de bilhar acariciando levemente o canto enquanto observava matematicamente as posições das bolas. Detive-me entre ambos os capangas, o loiro me olhando descaradamente e o outro observando minhas feições, tentando ler meus pensamentos. Peguei o copo de whisky das mãos do loiro e o cigarro aceso do cinzeiro entre os dedos indicador e médio. Girei o copo em uma das mãos observando o gelo enquanto deslizava a outra pelo meu corpo, totalmente ciente dos olhares sobre mim. Brinquei com o cigarro em meus lábios sem tragar e o apaguei no cinzeiro.

- Isto não faz bem à saúde rapazes...

Lucius riu nervoso, mas Severus arqueou a sobrancelha direita zombando. O Lord dava gargalhada.

- Ela é ótima, não é mesmo? – Ele disse em alto tom. E eu dei um bom gole no whisky sabendo que teria que levar tudo aquilo à frente.

O Lord era conhecido por ser dono de boa parte da cidade. Todos se submetiam a ele, até mesmo outros mafiosos, políticos e alguns policiais. Os comerciantes locais eram obrigados a pagar por segurança, ou não podiam manter seus negócios abertos. Seus dois capangas de mais confiança eram Severus e Lucius, os dois tinham tudo que queriam graças a influencias do Lord. Todos sabiam que Lucius era muito extravagante em seus desejos, enquanto Severus era taciturno.

A porta foi escancarada e Bellatrix entrou em alvoroço dirigindo-se diretamente ao Lord. A atenção da sala foi então voltada a ela. Bella era algo como um cãozinho do Lord, fiel, até o último fio de cabelo alvoroçado. O Lord olhou para ela esperando para saber o que a trazia.

- McGonagall, senhor! Aparentemente ela atacou mais um dos nossos...

Ele fez sinal para que ela se calasse e me apontou. Senti que ainda não tinha a confiança do velho, era só o seu novo brinquedinho. Bella olhou azeda para mim, eu sabia que se tivesse chance ela me mataria. Bella era conhecida por eliminar o que ela conhecia por pragas, isto é, tudo que se impunha entre o Lord e ela.

O Lord levantou-se e chamou Severus, segurou firmemente no pulso de Bella e a arrastou para fora com Severus em seu encalço. Senti um calafrio quando senti uma mão sobre as minhas nádegas e ouvi Lucius dizer rouco:

- Quer jogar um pouco?

**N.A.:** Imaginei o enredo desta enquanto fazia hidroginástica, água + Professor Sarado faz bem pro cérebro.


	2. O início de uma ruína

**2. O início de uma ruína.**

Entrei na sala logo atrás de Bella e do Lord, já tinha uma noção do que seria a conversa. McNair tinha sido entregue, embrulhado num saco plástico, morto, na porta da casa de Bella. Esta era uma maneira de retaliação de McGonagall. Bella era comumente atingida, pois recorria diretamente ao o Lord.

Minerva McGonagall era líder dos que se rebelavam contra as ordens do Lord. Esses rebeldes costumavam morar na zona Sul da cidade, mas eram vistos comumente furtando os comércios locais, que deveriam ser protegidos pelo Lord. McGonagall aparecia para dizer que a proteção dada por ele era nada mais que imposição para que a vida seguisse normalmente. Ela estava certa de alguma forma, mas a minha posição era muito cômoda para que eu me tornasse um rebelde.

Bella era insana, torturava pobres comerciantes por diversão e se alcançasse algum rebelde, este pediria para morrer, se não se suicidasse antes. Bella era violenta, cheirava a sangue, e o Lord ria disso. Bella relatava sobre Mcnair para o Lord e de como deveria queimar algumas lojas para vingá-lo.

O Lord, sério, levantou a mão dando basta ao falatório.

- Basta! Nenhum comerciante deve ser castigado, você melhor o que eu Bella, sabe que eu preciso do prestígio deles. Ninguém mandou você torturar os Longbottom, eu apenas pedi que cortasse o auxílio com os adubos para as plantas deles. Mas você é uma vampira não é mesmo, não descansa enquanto não saciar a sua sede por dor. Esta é a punição de Minerva, ela vai acabar com todos os meus fiéis amigos, um por um, até ter justiça a sua causa.

- Eles são uns insolentes, meu Lord! Eles mereciam!

- Não é você quem decide Bella, sou eu! – Neste momento, o mestre levantou a voz.

- Muito bem, meu Lord, eu sinto muitíssimo por isso... – Ela abaixou a cabeça em reverência.

- Você está fora Bella, de qualquer negociação. Pegue uns dias e fique em casa, cuide dessas olheiras e dessas unhas, você está horrível.

- Sim, meu Lord. – Ela disse cabisbaixa.

- Severus! – Ele me chamou imperativo. E eu fiz uma pequena reverência. – Leve-a, cuide de sua segurança, e da segurança dos que estão perto dela.

- Como quiser, senhor...

Assim, o Lord acenou com a cabeça e saímos da sala. Voltamos pelo corredor, em direção a saída quando o Lord abriu a porta da sala onde estávamos anteriormente e escutamos Lucius dizer:

- Quem é seu mestre agora, hein, gata selvagem?

Ele é mesmo um bastardo, eu sempre soube. O Lord entrou furioso na sala e nós logo atrás, eu sei que deveria ter ido embora com Bella, mas estava curioso. Lucius segurava o mais novo belo exemplar do Lord, ela estava com o tórax deitado na mesa, o rosto espremido contra a superfície, a metade do vestido cinza rasgado. Lucius a segurava pelos pulsos atrás das costas e esfregava o quadril contra o dela. Ela era gostosa e provocante, mas Lucius devia saber que não se pega uma presa do Lord antes dele degustá-la.

- O que significa isso, Lucius! – O Lord vociferou. – Estou cercado por um bando de imbecis!

Lucius a soltou assustado, e ela continuou na mesma posição, eu vi que uma gota de suor escorria pelo rosto dela. Era medo. Instantaneamente, tirei meu paletó, a cobri, e a escorei pra que ficasse de pé. A sentei na poltrona esperando pelas ordens a seguir. Bella ria, parecia gloriosa.

- Olhe aqui Lucius, olhe bem na minha cara! – Lucius o olhava assustado. – Ela é minha!

O Lord despachou um tapa na cara de Lucius, e mais uma seqüência de socos e pontapés cada vez que ele proclamava a palavra "minha". Pelo visto da cena, o Lord estava caído pela pequena criatura de pele sedosa. Foi quando eu soube que este poderia ser o fim de seu comando. Uma mulher pode acabar com um homem.

Eu sei melhor do que ninguém desde que conheci a ruiva, um anjo, uma pessoa ingênua e terna. Como eu amava aquela mulher. Até o dia que a descobri com um nerd de computador, apelidado de "O Apanhador". Jurei vingança, e o Lord me ajudou a explodir ele, a casa dele e o computador dele. Só sobraram os óculos. Eu me vangloriava com aquilo, até que na manchete do jornal seguinte, descobri que havia mais alguém na casa. Ela estava lá, ruiva de pele branca, aquela maldita traidora, havia morrido. Eu enterrei meu coração com ela. Agora só quero uma vida confortável, com o poder sobre minhas decisões e o Lord me provém isto, desde que obedeça a suas ordens. Mas eu sei, o coração é a ruína de todo homem.

Quando o velho cansou de espancar Lucius, apontou para ele e Bella:

- Vocês dois, sumam daqui, sumam da minha vista agora. Lucius, você é responsável por Bella não fazer nenhuma besteira! – Os dois saíram rapidamente da sala. O Lord virou-se para mim, tentando tomar fôlego. – Severus... Leve a senhorita até um aposento e faça o que ela lhe pedir. Você está responsável por ela.

Que ótimo, eu havia me tornado uma babá.

**N.A.: **Na maioria das vezes quando imagino a Hermione adulta, penso na Sandra Bullock.


	3. Simples casa no Subúrbio

**3. Simples casa no Subúrbio**

Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça quando entrei no carro de Severus. Lucius era previsível, eu sabia que ele iria tentar abusar de mim, claro que não previ que ele me atacaria mesmo sob os olhos do Lord. Mas Severus, ele era frio, calculista, eu não sabia como ele iria agir comigo.

Apesar disso, graças a Lucius, eu tinha escapado uma noite com o Lord, sabia que ele me queria desde que pôs os olhos em mim naquele pub. Como Minerva previra, ele não resistiria a mim naquela noite. Aparentemente ele estaria numa comemoração solitária, era uma noite do ano que ele bebia se vangloriando de seu poder. Eu avancei até ele como um gato pedindo por afago e ele gostou de mim. Seus olhos brilhavam de desejo e ele até sorriu quando me ouviu dizer que ele era o ser mais poderoso daquela região. Talvez o Lord não sucumbisse a uma mulher, mas ele sucumbiria ao seu poder. Ele me alcançou, enlaçou a minha cintura tomando posse da minha pessoa e foi me levando pub adentro. Passando por um corredor nos fundos, abrindo a sala onde estava Severus e Lucius e me introduzindo ao seu pequeno círculo de confiança.

O paletó de Severus tinha um cheiro tão bom de perfume de homem que eu me encolhia dentro dele para que meu nariz alcançasse melhor o aconchego que era lá dentro. Ele dirigia sério, sem nenhuma alteração em sua expressão, mas eu estava ciente de que ele me olhava de esguelha algumas vezes.

- Você está bem senhorita? Ele te machucou?

- Aquele bastardo me bateu, mas eu estou bem.

- A senhorita não devia brincar com as entranhas de Lucius.

Soltei uma expressão de desagrado, o que o fez rir levemente. Severus rindo?

- Olha, pode me deixar em qualquer canto, não precisa ficar de babá não.

- Esta não é uma opção, nem sua nem minha. - Ele respondeu sério.

- Ótimo! – cruzei os braços e continuei sentindo o cheiro de dentro do casaco.

Chegamos em uma pequena casa do subúrbio, o gramado por aparar e algumas pichações na mureta que separava a entrada da rua.

- Malditos moleques... – o ouvi reclamar quando olhou para aquilo e tive a impressão que ele tinha a mesma reação sempre que passava por ali.

Ele se atrapalhou um pouco com as chaves no escuro, mas finalmente abriu a porta da frente, trancando logo após a nossa entrada. Estava tudo muito escuro até ele ter acendido a luminária do hall.

- Bem-vinda a minha casa, senhorita. Venha por aqui, por favor...

Ele foi acendendo as luzes no caminho e eu pude olhar a casa. A sala de estar com um sofá verde musgo, desbotado e uma poltrona negra, uma televisão simples e cortinas amareladas do tempo. A cozinha ao lado, pequena, com um armário no canto, uma geladeira e uma pequena mesa apenas para duas pessoas, não consegui distinguir cores, pois ele não chegou a acender as luzes do cômodo. Atravessando a sala, chegamos ao quarto. Este tinha uma cama de casal simples, com roupas de cama de algodão branco, exceto pelo cobertor grosso negro que havia nos pés da cama. Um grande guarda-roupa de ébano encostado à parede e perto deste a porta que dava pra um banheiro de azulejos verde.

Ele abriu o grande guarda-roupa e retirou dele um edredom com dois travesseiros os jogando na cama. Em uma das gavetas separou dois pijamas.

- A senhorita pode se acomodar no quarto, aqui fica o banheiro, e pode vestir isto para dormir. – Ele disse apontando para o pijama mais comprido. – Eu estarei na sala caso precise de mim.

Metodicamente, ele pegou os travesseiros que já estavam na cama e o cobertor, deixando para o meu uso o edredom e os travesseiros que ele havia tirado do guarda-roupa. Levou consigo também o pijama e um roupão negro. Entrementes eu praguejei, pois sabia que aquele cheiro dele estaria impregnado nos travesseiros que ele levou.

Fechei a porta, retirei o paletó dele e decidi por um banho. Estava me sentindo aliviada por estar com Severus e isso era muito contraditório para mim. Entrei no banheiro, observando tudo que estava minuciosamente arrumado. Meu vestido estava arruinado, Lucius havia rasgado a saia de fora a fora do lado direito. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei o vapor subir, o cheiro do sabonete era delicioso, mas não era o cheiro do paletó. A toalha era macia, abri a porta do espelho e achei um pente para colocar meu cabelo rebelde em ordem. Pus pasta no dedo e esfreguei na boca para tirar o gosto amargo da bebida. Verifiquei cada vidro que havia lá dentro e decidi ir dormir.

Vesti, além da minha calcinha, somente a camisa do pijama, afinal a porta do quarto estava trancada. Estendi o cobertor e deitei, mas quando virei de lado meu estômago roncou. Achei melhor ignorar.

**N.A.:** Sempre achei que Severus deve ser um homem simplista, mas muito bem organizado. Muita gente deve achar isso, a julga pela a história dele.


	4. Pizza

**4. Pizza**

Liguei a televisão decidido a ver qualquer porcaria que me fizesse dormir e não pensar que tinha levado a maldita garota para minha casa. Podia a ter deixado em um hotel, ou algo do tipo, mas sei lá que raios eu pensei trazendo-a para cá. Ao menos Lucius a havia assustado o suficiente para que ela não se metesse a besta comigo. Troquei de canais várias vezes até encontrar um reality show de construção de casas. Cheguei a pegar no sono e dormir por alguns minutos, mas acordei com os ruídos da televisão.

Olhei para cozinha e de lá a fraca luz da geladeira, levantei e caminhei lentamente até a cozinha sem fazer ruído. Ela estava lá, de calcinha, com a cabeça enfiada dentro da geladeira. Pigarreei para que ela soubesse da minha presença. Ela assustou-se e bateu a cabeça na geladeira. Desajeitada demais.

- O pijama, não serviu? – Perguntei olhando diretamente no rosto dela, eu sei bem que ela já achava que meu olhar iria correr pelo corpo dela, mas eu não daria a ela esse gostinho.

- Serviu, eu não estou vestindo? – Ela disse mostrando que estava com a camisa.

- Metade.

- Você não tem nada para comer?

- Não. Vá dormir, sono alimenta.

- Não serve...

Ela me ignorou totalmente e voltou a procurar algo na geladeira vazia. Eu sabia que ela queria é mexer com os meus nervos como fez com Lucius, ela poderia ter qualquer nome e eu a chamaria de conspiração. Dessa vez o meu olhar escapou pelas curvas das pernas dela e mal vi que ela tinha pego a garrafa d'água. Ela ergueu o corpo para pegar um copo no armário sem me olhar. Voltou-se para mim como se fosse me servir, encheu até quase transbordá-lo e tomou de uma vez só. Meus olhos seguiram pelos botões da camisa, pescoço, queixo, lábios. Ela era toda uma deliciosa perdição.

Virei-me disposto a voltar para o sofá para recompor o que sobrou do meu bom senso e ouvi o barulho seco do copo batendo na pia. O estômago dela roncou e eu ri disso.

- Pizza?

- Seria ótimo.

- Vá terminar de vestir o pijama.

Já era bem tarde, mas decidi ligar para pizzaria, era melhor resolver um tormento de cada vez. A pizza demoraria por volta de meia hora para chegar. Ela voltou ao quarto para vestir-se e quando saiu sentou-se na cozinha, como um cão espera o dono lhe servir comida. Achei engraçada a cena, mas permaneci no sofá administrando meu cansaço. Eu já estava velho, não agüentava mais determinadas coisas. Ficar de babá era uma delas. Aquela menina tentando mexer com os meus nervos então era praticamente insuportável. Mas seria somente aquela noite, ainda bem. Provavelmente, ela não sabia onde estava se envolvendo. Era uma pena, porque ela era apenas uma menina e sua alma aparentemente estava intocada.

A pizza chegou, eu vesti meu roupão e fui pegar. Paguei ao rapaz que foi embora antes mesmo de eu deixá-lo ficar com o troco. Voltei à cozinha abrindo a caixa e o cheiro estava convidativo, fez-me lembrar que eu mesmo estava faminto. Coloquei a caixa aberta na mesa da cozinha e abri os armários para pegar pratos e talheres. Quando me virei ela já havia pegado um pedaço e estava comendo sem nenhuma cerimônia. Deixei os pratos no armário e decidi acompanhá-la.

A cada mordida ela fazia uma cara esquisita, mas engraçada, assim como uma criança feliz. Aquilo de certa forma me fazia bem, era uma sensação boa, algo morno que remexia no meu estômago. Ela realmente estava com fome, lambuzava os lábios com o molho da pizza. Terminei o meu pedaço, e fui ao banheiro lavar-me. Quando voltei, ela ainda estava comendo. Sentei no sofá da sala, fiquei assistindo à televisão. Logo ela havia terminado de comer e arrumou a bagunça da cozinha, voltando ao quarto. Fiquei surpreso quando ela voltou à sala.

- Posso ficar aqui um pouco com você? Com tudo isso de comida, vai ser meio difícil dormir agora. – Ela pediu.

Não respondi, fiquei surpreso com a audácia dela de perturbar mais um pouco este pobre velho. Puxei o meu cobertor do outro acento do sofá e joguei na poltrona do lado. Olhei com cara de poucos amigos para que ela não falasse mais nenhuma palavra sequer e ela calou. Apagou as luzes, deixando só a luz azul do aparelho iluminando o local. Logo eu baixei a guarda e o cansaço tomou conta. Acordei quando senti que ela se ajeitou no meu peito, colocou o cobertor sobre a gente e dormi novamente, com a pequena e cheirosa criatura em meus braços.

**N.A.: **Aqui eu perdi boa parte da fic porque meu computador queimou. Foi um Auê... rss. Agradeço a todos que comentaram... a fic já está pronta e os capítulos são curtinhos... Mas eu fiz com muito carinho.


	5. Intimidade

**5. Intimidade**

Quando ele dormiu, a face impassível se desfez. Ele baixou a guarda aos poucos e foi vencido pelo cansaço. Eu sei que havia abusado demais da paciência dele aquela noite. Aproveitei-me da minha proteção pelo Lord e do autocontrole dele. Sabia que no fundo ele se livraria de mim se pudesse ou ao menos pensava assim.

Aproximei o corpo do dele e acompanhava a sua respiração ficando mais profunda. Observei os seus traços, o cabelo solto, a silhueta da face, as sobrancelhas desanuviando, a boca levemente aberta, o pijama escuro e o peito se movendo com a respiração profunda do sono. O cheiro dele, masculino, amadeirado, era inebriante. Não era um homem bonito, mas me atraía, meu sentimento era de ter que olhar mais de perto, tocar. Meus olhos se prenderam à pele branca do pescoço, à barba bem feita, acho que gostaria de beijá-lo.

Tenho certeza.

Meu corpo e meus pensamentos estavam confundindo e ludibriando a minha razão. Eu sabia, estava lá por outro motivo. Mas meus desejos se voltavam para aquele pequeno momento. Agradeci internamente por ele ter dormido logo, ou poderia ter brincado com os desejos dele mais um pouco e quem sabe a minha razão logo se perderia. Tudo havia surgido de quando percebi os olhos dele em minhas pernas. Percebi que seria muito mais seguro brincar com Severus do que com Lucius, peguei a minha mente se divertindo com a idéia, e gostei muito disso.

Decidi dormir ali, ao lado dele, e quem sabe assim nos tornaríamos mais íntimos e teríamos ao menos um momento para recordar de algo terno entre nós. Peguei o cobertor da poltrona e estiquei sobre nós, acomodei meu corpo contra o dele. Neste instante a respiração pesada de sono dele cessou. Ele acordara, eu sabia, mas não poderia recuar ali. Talvez ele me expulsasse de lá.

Fiquei surpresa quando ele me envolveu em seus braços, me acomodando em seu peito. Fechei os olhos sentindo o tecido macio do pijama dele encostado a minha face e respirei fundo. Era uma delícia estar ali e ter o perfume dele para me acalentar. Dormi assim, envolvida pelo calor daquele homem misterioso.

O sol da manhã entrava diretamente pela cozinha e nos atingia. Meu cérebro acordou assim que a luz nos alcançou, mas meu corpo continuava a dormir. Senti as mãos dele me afagarem o cabelo, seguirem pelo meu ombro até pousarem no meu quadril. Uma respiração mais funda, um pigarreio, decidi deixá-lo agir. Ele abaixou a cabeça, encostando os lábios e o nariz no topo da minha. Respirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro do meu cabelo.

- Acorde... – ele sussurrou. – Acorde... – Ele disse mais firme, segurando os meus ombros.

Decidi que era aquilo, ele não faria mais nada, a sua razão já havia tomado conta. Abri os olhos, e ergui a cabeça olhando para ele, sem me levantar.

- Bom dia, Severus...

- Bom dia. A senhorita se importa... ? – Ele disse, mas sem o tom severo. Apenas a voz rouca de quem acabou de acordar.

- Desculpe... – Levantei para que ele pudesse sair do sofá.

Ele ficou meio atordoado, com o sono ou com a situação. Passou a mão, nervoso, pelos cabelos oleosos, pigarreou, acertou a postura e disse voltado para mim.

- Acho bom que... Isso... Que esta situação não seja sabida pelo Lord. É bom para mim e bom para você.

Eu acenei com a cabeça demonstrando que sabia ao que ele se referia. Então ele foi para o quarto e fechou-se por um tempo lá, eu ainda tinha um pouco de sono e permaneci deitada no sofá, enrolada no cobertor. Logo ele saiu do quarto, estava recomposto, já de terno, com o cabelo amarrado da mesma forma como eu o havia visto na noite anterior.

- Vou buscar o café da manhã, vá se arrumar. Logo após eu te levarei pro Lord.

Ele saiu e eu me arrastei até o quarto e me joguei na cama. Eu estava fora de mim, aquele tipo de coisa poderia custar a minha vida. Fiquei rindo comigo mesma da maldita irônica situação que havia me metido. Meu coração foi se acalmando aos poucos e agora eu podia sentir o cheiro dele no meu pijama. Fiquei ali na cama, olhando pro nada, sentindo o peso das minhas escolhas e adormeci novamente.

Acordei com o pacote caindo na cama.

- Eu disse para você ir se arrumar. – E ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Achei melhor obedecer.

**N.A.:** Escrevi duas versões pra este capítulo, na outra, ela acordava na cama com ele indo e voltando do banheiro. Explicando que no meio da noite a levou para cama, para que eles não ficassem com os músculos doloridos do sofá. Achei que nesta (a postada) a versão do diálogo da manhã ficou melhor. Mas confesso que fiquei tentada com a idéia dele aparecer de cabelos molhados com a toalha por sobre o ombro.


	6. Emboscada

**6. Emboscada**

Congratulei-me quando a vi no vestido branco, sabia que ia servir assim que o vi. Eu percebi que ela puxava tentando diminuir o decote e nem gostou muito das pregas. Ela deveria estar agradecida por ter um vestido daqueles, era simples e passava suavidade. Eu gostei de vê-la nele, gostei do jeito como prendeu o cabelo num coque alto, mas solto. Gostava de ver os pequenos cachos sobre o rosto. Eu estava devaneando sobre ela novamente.

Aquilo tinha que acabar. Tomei o café forte que trouxe da padaria, e esperei que ela comesse alguns dos pães que havia trazido. Fiquei encostado no batente da janela olhando para fora até que ela terminasse e fosse escovar os dentes. Ajeitei as coisas na cozinha enquanto ela fazia isso. Quando ela apareceu novamente pela porta do quarto evitei olhar muito para ela.

- Vamos. – Falei mal humorado, ela acenou a cabeça e me seguiu.

Desta vez, abri a porta detrás do carro para que ela não sentasse ao meu lado. Quando sai olhei para aquela maldita pichação de "Ranhoso" no meu muro e jurei matar um daqueles moleques ruivos da minha rua. Vi que ela riu-se disso, mas continuou calada. No meio do caminho ela tentou puxar conversa.

- Por que eu vim no banco traseiro desta vez?

- Porque sim.

- Obrigada pelo vestido.

- Agradeça a Cissy.

- Cissy?

- Sim, a dona do vestido.

- Sua namorada?

- Um affair de Lucius.

Após um tempo de silêncio ela voltou a falar.

- Você é sempre calado?

- Você sempre faz perguntas?

Ela engoliu em seco. Bingo. Eu havia conseguido fazer com que ela se calasse. A minha velha amiga dor de cabeça estava voltando.

- Duvido que você não tenha um affair. – Ela era ousada. – Afinal, você é bem quisto pelo Lord, deve ter dinheiro apesar de morar naquela casinha. – Sabe-se lá onde ela queria chegar, eu só queria encerrar aquele assunto.

- Então é isso que uma mulher procura num homem, que ótima feminista você sairia.

- Só pensei que...

- Pensou não, você tem algumas certezas quanto a mim... É uma sabe-tudo.

- Ah claro, senhor certinho, pensa que não dá pra tirar nenhuma conclusão? Afinal, o que ganha um capanga por ser capanga?

Ela queria me ofender, eu tenho certeza, olhei pelo retrovisor e nossos olhares se cruzaram. Não sei qual o motivo para ela estar tão brava, mas passou o resto do caminho olhando para rua. Queria parar de prestar atenção nela, de voltar meu olhar para ela toda vez que ela começava a falar. Ela me tirava do sério. Cheguei a planejar na noite anterior em levá-la embora dali e fugir com ela. Não queria vê-la perder-se. Eu a odiava por isso, mas mesmo assim a desejava. Queria abraçá-la novamente e sentir o cabelo dela contra o meu rosto.

Quando chegamos, o Lord entrou logo no carro sem cerimônia, o que não era normal.

- Para o pub, Severus, tenho uns negócios a resolver. – Então, eu havia me tornado um taxista. – Bom dia minha querida, dormiu bem?

- Sim, muito bem, Severus me levou a um lugar ótimo.

O Lord a havia abraçado pelos ombros e ela era pequena perto dele. Parecia quase infantil, e aquilo me corroia por dentro. Tentei parar de olhar pelo retrovisor, mas barulhos lá trás deixavam meus nervos enfurecidos. Parei no maldito semáforo e aquilo pareceu uma eternidade, acabei olhando pelo retrovisor. O Lord a tinha no colo, as mãos deslizavam possessivas por suas pernas enquanto ele beijava a pele branca do pescoço dela. Foi então que eu notei o rosto dela, não tinha a menor expressão, nem prazer, nem luxúria, nem aversão. Ela tinha o olhar perdido para fora, olhava para a rua, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. A respiração dela era descompassada, mas me soava falsa. Havia algo de errado ali.

De repente, a porta do carro foi aberta por alguém do lado de fora, essa pessoa a puxou e ela caiu de joelhos fora do carro. Mais depressa do que eu podia sai do carro pelo meu lado e me protegi, tentando visualizar quem era, e qual era a situação. O Lord corria risco de vida, mas e ela?

- Severus, seu maldito, quem mandou você sair do carro! Anda! Vamos embora daqui! – O velho vociferava de dentro do carro.

Mas eu apurei os ouvidos, o homem que a puxara para fora falava com ela e parecia furioso.

- Sua maldita! Você quer o que com isso?

Ela olhava para os joelhos ralados, o vestido manchado de sangue.

- Vá embora, não se meta. – Ela disse entre os dentes.

O Lord se debatia de dentro do carro, aparentemente, não havia percebido a situação. A minha arma já estava apontada para o sujeito, na menor ameaça ele iria comer formigas de café da manhã. Mas ela levantou rapidamente do chão, se colocou na frente da minha mira. Eu vi o sujeito atiror, e iria acertá-la se ela não tivesse sido mais rápida e segurado a arma para outra direção. Poderia ter acertado qualquer um ali, inclusive eu, quando ouvi um uivo de dor. O Lord tinha sido ferido, na altura do ombro. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Num instante seguinte e ela havia desarmado o sujeito e tinha a arma apontada para ele, o Lord batia no vidro para chamar a minha atenção, mas eu estava paralisado.

- Nunca mais... – Ela disse, e atirou no sujeito.

As mãos dela foram ao alto, ela havia errado o tiro, talvez nunca tivesse atirado em alguém antes e não suportou o impacto. O sujeito estava no chão agora, com a perna ferida. A arma estava no chão. Para mim bastara, dei a volta pela traseira do carro a alcançando e a jogando para dentro batendo a porta a seguir. Mal olhei para o sujeito, mas já o conhecia, não pensei muito e toquei o carro rumo ao hospital mais próximo.

O que diabos aquela menina fazia discutindo com um dos capangas de Minerva?

**N.A.:** Eu colocaria mais detalhes neste capítulo, ele estava muito bem definido na minha cabeça. Espero que vocês entendam o que se passou na cena. Foi um capítulo que surgiu sozinho, sem nenhum esforço.


	7. O professor de Tiro

**7. O professor de tiro**

Agora ele saberia de tudo, não era difícil de deduzir os meus motivos, Remus havia estragado tudo e eu estaria acabada em pouco tempo. Sei que o Lord não conseguiria ligar os fatos como Severus era capaz de fazer. Mas por que ele havia me trazido ao hospital? Maldito ciúmes de Remus, eu tinha deixado tudo muito claro naquela noite. Que aquela seria a última noite que ele me veria e que eu estava resoluta, mas tudo o que ele dizia era que poderia cuidar de mim e que tudo iria passar. Mas não iria. Nada me traria de volta a minha vida. Eu tomei o caminho que escolhi e teria que ir nele até o final.

Eu estava me sentindo patética naquele hospital, afinal só tinha esfolado os joelhos. Decidi logo ir embora, ninguém iria notar ninguém se importaria. Eu podia voltar para a proteção de Minerva, mesmo atirando em Remus. Sei que podia. Minerva me protegeria e para mim bastava. Nunca mais iria vê-lo.

Sentei na cama e observei algumas manchas de sangue no vestido branco, era uma pena, aquele vestido era lindo, era uma última lembrança. A saia plissada marcava o meu quadril, acho que talvez eu parecesse um pouco mais gorda nele, mas tinha adorado a pequena fita rosa de cetim que passava logo abaixo do meu busto separando a saia da outra metade lisa do vestido. Calcei as sandálias brancas e parti do meu leito, em busca da saído do hospital.

Será que Remus estava bem?

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Severus alcançou o meu pulso antes de eu descer a escada para a saída. Eu me desequilibrei um pouco com o puxão, mas ele me segurou firme o suficiente para que eu não caísse.

- Vou embora.

- Não, errado, você não vai. – Soltei o meu pulso bruscamente da mão dele e isso me machucou um pouco. Ele olhou bravio. – Você irá comigo, agora... – disse entre os dentes.

Eu mordi os lábios com um pouco de medo, mas acenei a cabeça concordando. Meus olhos estavam fixos no chão, eu estava perdida.

- O Lord está internado, mas está bem. Passou por uma cirurgia simples e está se recuperando. Bellatrix está com ele agora. Logo, ele irá pra casa... – Ele explicou mesmo sem eu perguntar, na verdade eu nem me importava com aquilo. – Por hora, ele pediu que eu lhe agradecesse, e recomendou que eu lhe desse algumas aulas de tiro.

- O quê? – Eu não podia acreditar, aquilo beirava ao ridículo.

- Isso mesmo. Vamos...

Ele voltou a segurar em meu pulso e agora eu era arrastada pelo corredor. Lembrei-me da cena de um homem das cavernas arrastando a mulher pelos cabelos.

– Er... – Eu olhei pra ele e sabia que queria falar algo, que seria difícil dele dizer.

Será que...? Meus olhos voltaram-se pra ele buscando respostas em suas expressões. Mas ele engoliu em seco e nada disse. Lá estava eu novamente coberta pelo paletó dele, mas dessa vez no banco da frente ao seu lado. Ele tentou ligar o carro de falhou de primeira. Então ele abaixou a cabeça no volante, como se orasse para que o carro funcionasse.

- Desculpe, por não conseguir te proteger hoje. – Ele havia tomado fôlego para falar, e disse tudo de uma vez. Girou a chave novamente, e o carro pegou. Assim partiu, sentido para não sei onde.

Eu fiquei calada o caminho todo, achei mesmo que ele iria se livrar de mim. Achei que ele descobrira de que lado eu estava agindo. Paramos frente a uma casa grande e imponente, o portão eletrônico abriu e ele estacionou o carro. Desci e esperei por ele.

- Venha. Esta é antiga casa de McNair, nós a usávamos para alguns eventos. Aqui é um lugar seguro, já que McNair já é uma carta fora do baralho. – Particularmente, eu não sabia que McNair estava morto.

Entramos na casa por uma porta lateral e seguimos um estreito corredor com várias portas.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? Tem fome ou quer ir ao banheiro?

Tomar um banho seria ótimo para tirar o cheiro do velho de mim.

- Não, obrigada... - Ele olhou desconfiado para mim e parou frente a uma porta.

- Certo, acho que devemos começar já.

Ele abriu a porta e logo atrás dela havia uma escada, provavelmente ia para o porão. Deu espaço para que eu passasse e ao descer os degraus no escuro, voltei a pensar que ele tinha a missão de livrar-se de mim. Ouvi o barulho da porta fechando e o ambiente ficou totalmente nas trevas. Cheguei ao fim da escada, apoiada no corrimão e a luz acendeu. Era um lugar confuso, com uma mesa de carteado e algumas cadeiras.

Severus desceu logo após de mim.

- Aqui deve servir... Venha. – Ele adiantou-se na minha frente.

Observei ele caminhar até um canto do lugar, ele media o espaço como um corredor. Foi quando eu vi que era mesmo um lugar onde eu poderia treinar a minha mira, havia um alvo em uma das paredes. Por ser abaixo da terra, provavelmente, o lugar era a prova de som. Ele olhou para mim, esperando a minha ação e eu caminhei até lá.

- Ok, primeiro quero ver como você atira. – Ele deu a arma na minha mão e ficou ao meu lado observando.

Peguei a arma na mão direita, ergui visando o alvo e fechei um dos olhos. Ele segurou na minha mão.

- Espere. Está errado. – Eu olhei para ele curiosa. – Primeiro, não tente atirar com uma mão só, principalmente se você não conhecer a arma que você está. Esta arma é pesada para uma mulher e nem todas agüentam o coice. – Eu coloquei a mão esquerda em apoio à direita. – Ok, agora, permaneça sempre com os dois olhos no alvo, fechar um dos olhos é folclórico, só vai te atrapalhar.

- Certo. – Ergui a arma em minhas mãos e apontei.

- Espere...

- Que foi agora?

Ele segurou as minhas mãos e se posicionou atrás de mim, como se me abraçasse. O meu corpo congelou àquele contato.

- O... O ângulo do seu braço, você precisa ajustá-lo ao seu ombro. Para não correr risco de...

Obviamente, ele estava com tantos problemas quanto eu. O rosto dele estava bem próximo do meu, e as palavras dele entravam macias pelos meus ouvidos. Virei o meu rosto para vê-lo e ele tinha uma gota de suor escorrendo pela testa.

- Você corre riscos... – Ele falou simplesmente.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos meus agora, eu inclinei a minha cabeça e o beijei levemente nos lábios e voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ficamos por uns segundos assim, presos por nossos olhos. Uma das mãos dele deixou as minhas e subiu pelo meu braço numa carícia leve. Inebriante. Passou pelo meu ombro e por meu pescoço, segurou o meu rosto e assim ele me beijou. A arma foi ao chão e eu me virei para abraçá-lo enquanto o beijava. Com uma das mãos ele acariciava as minhas costas e a outra estava em meu rosto, em minhas pálpebras, eu sabia que ele queria me manter ali com ele. Mas eu estava entregue.

**N.A.:** Ok, o próximo capítulo é o tal do NC17. Espero que gostem... =)


	8. Foragidos

**8. Foragidos**

Eu não queria que ela olhasse para o nada, eu estava ali com ela e queria que ela estivesse comigo. Meus abraços eram apertados, cada vez mais, eu sentia o corpo dela colado ao meu. A razão caiu sobre mim, pesada, eu queria que ela estivesse ali. Eu parei de beijá-la e ela me olhou confusa.

- Não, não posso... Eu tenho que te tirar desta cidade. O mais depressa que eu conseguir...

Ela se aproximou de mim, soltou os cabelos do coque desarrumado, entrelaçou os braços por sobre a minha nuca novamente.

- Eu estou aqui com você agora... Está tudo bem.

Ela passou a desabotoar cada botão da minha camisa, como se a pressa não existisse. Era uma tortura deliciosa ter ela afastada do meu corpo, e ter cada célula minha desejando o toque dela. Minhas mãos desceram lascivas pelo quadril dela, pelo tecido fino do vestido. Ela massageou meu peito levemente e beijou o meu pescoço. Passou a beijar levemente os meus lábios e disse num sussurro.

- A minha atenção é toda sua agora, acredite em mim... Esta sou eu.

Eu a abracei com força para que ela não se perdesse de mim e a beijei, com todo o desejo e sofreguidão que sentia. Nós nos aprofundamos mais e mais um no outro. Uma das pernas dela subiu pelo lado da minha e eu segurei. Eu a queria toda, corpo e mente. Deslizei as mãos pelas pernas dela, quadril, cintura e fui retirando o vestido aos poucos. Ela ergueu os braços esperando que ele saísse totalmente e me sorriu quando eu a olhei assim seminua. Os seios dela eram pequenos e eu acariciei e beijei cada um deles. Ela gemeu baixo em resposta e aquilo me deixava cada vez mais sem razão. Eu era todo aquele pequeno momento. Levei uma das mãos lentamente até dentro da calcinha dela, esperava por protestos. Mas ela incitava o corpo conta as minhas investidas. Ela também me queria. Um gemido mais alto e então ela me segurou. A olhei confuso e ela deu um pequeno sorriso, com uma cara entendida. Um momento após ela estava toda nua.

Eu a levei até a mesa de carteado e a sentei lá. Ela não parou de me beijar um segundo sequer, eu sentia meu coração bater forte quanto mais meu desejo por ela aumentava. Ela desceu com a mão até meu membro e eu senti o corpo todo latejar e eu tremi ao toque dela. Eu precisava tê-la. Ela atacou então o meu cinto e a minha calça, eu enquanto isso me livrava dos sapatos e das meias. Estávamos os dois nus, e éramos somente carne naquele instante. Eu a deitei sobre a mesa, ela me olhava com desejo. Ergui o pé dela e o beijei, e segui deixando pequenos beijos pela parte interna da perna dela. O corpo dela tremia e a respiração estava descompassada. Ela sentou-se novamente e me chamou, eu olhei curioso por ela não me deixar continuar. Então ela me beijou novamente, quase levantando da mesa para permitir o máximo de toque entre os nossos corpos. Eu a segurei pelas coxas, ela correu a mão pelo meu corpo e me tocou novamente. Eu grunhi e ela riu levemente da travessura, estava completamente excitado com aquilo tudo, ela brincava comigo.

- Vem, Severus... Agora... – Ela deitou-se novamente na mesa esperando por mim.

Eu puxei o corpo dela contra o meu e nós nos encaixamos. Ela soltou um gemido abafado. Eu acariciei a barriga dela, os seios, conforme nossos movimentos se sincronizavam. Ela olhava diretamente para mim e a respiração forte dela contrastava com a minha. O momento era todo prazer, eu a vi fechar os olhos e gemer mais alto e mais alto. Os músculos dela me apertavam e ela soltou um último gemido mais longo enquanto suas pernas se descontrolavam ao meu redor. Ela me apertou cada vez mais e os meus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos. Eu perdi totalmente o controle e me libertei dentro dela.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, estava inclinado sobre ela. Ambos estávamos tentando retomar o fôlego. Ela sorria, o que me deixou extasiado. Ela realmente estava ali comigo. Depositei pequenos beijos em seus lábios. Ela me deu pequenas mordidas nos lábios e eu decidi levá-la para um dos quartos.

Mais tarde, estávamos exaustos, ela deitou-se em meu peito. Os cabelos dela espalhados entre meu corpo e a cama. Eu adorava estar assim com ela. Ela apoiou o queixo olhando para mim e eu me senti completo. Meus dedos acariciavam cada linha do rosto dela. Havia coisas que eu queria perguntar a ela, haviam coisas querendo incomodar os meus pensamentos, mas decidi que deveríamos descansar.

- Durma um pouco, eu vou estar aqui com você. – Então ela depositou um beijo casto em meus lábios e deitou-se no travesseiro ao lado.

Eu suspirei profundamente e fechei os olhos descansando. Quando acordei, ela não estava lá, então ouvi o som do chuveiro desligando e ela caminhou até o quarto.

- Vamos, vamos embora... Eu vou se você for.

**N.A.:**Cara, eu acho estranho escrever NC, nunca sei se ficou bom ou não. Além disso, não gosto de descrever tudo ao pé da letra, tipo onde foi o que e tals. Se é que vocês me entendem... Além do que, foi difícil escrever uma versão da visão masculina. Claro que um homem, encara de outra forma. Mas não queria deixar vulgar também... Ah, sei lá...


	9. Frias Revelações

**9. Frias Revelações**

Estávamos no crepúsculo quando saímos da casa, havíamos achado roupas mais quentes para mim. A noite estava caindo fria, felizmente, McNair também tinha um affair e ela guardara algumas roupas na casa. Jeans, camiseta e casaco para mim estavam perfeitos. Eu estava me sentindo feliz por estar com Severus. Poderia me descrever como uma recém-casada partindo para a lua-de-mel. Mas era demais querer isso, não desejava mais que ele cuidasse de mim. Como ninguém havia conseguido até então.

Ele quis passar na casa dele, pegar umas coisas, mas estava preocupado comigo. Nós fomos mesmo assim. Ele entrou no quarto e fui com ele, sentei na cama enquanto ele enfiava coisas dentro de uma valize. Percebi que ele listava as coisas em voz baixa, para não esquecer nada. Até que ele parou por um instante e olhou profundamente para mim.

- Hermione...

- Ham?

- Pode me dizer... Por que o Lord?

- Minerva... – Achei que bastaria eu dizer isso e ele entenderia que eu estava a serviço de Minerva.

- Só por isso? Quer dizer... Normalmente a gente desconfiaria disso.

- Não, na verdade... – Aquilo era difícil.

- Diz, eu não vou te julgar...

- Verão passado, eu estava nas minhas férias de verão, vim visitar os meus pais. Eles moravam em um pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade. Havia pouco tempo que eles estavam na cidade. Quando cheguei minha mãe quase conseguiu disfarçar o quanto estava angustiada. Eu percebi da maneira com a qual ela agia, trancava tudo, não me deixava olhar pela janela.

- O centro da cidade é mesmo muito violento.

- Eu sei, mas não era por isso. Ela tinha medo, eles não aceitaram pagar a proteção do Lord.

Eu vi Severus abaixar a cabeça, ele sabia que era injusto estava bem claro.

- Quem são seus pais?

- Os Granger... – Eu olhei para ele e ele estava mais pálido que o normal. – Um dia a dívida do meu pai foi cobrada, a minha mãe quando ouviu a conversa da sala, me enfiou dentro do armário da cozinha e me fez prometer não sair. Eu ouvi tudo, os berros, os tiros e o silêncio. Estava apavorada com tudo aquilo. Passei dois dias ali fechada, desejei morrer ali mesmo. Mas Remus me achou, me levou até Minerva e ela cuidou de mim. Ele cuidou de cobrir os meus olhos para eu não ver o local e nem as vítimas. Mas eu senti o cheiro de sangue e morte no ar. – Algumas lágrimas escapavam dos meus olhos. Severus sentou na cama sem me olhar, as mãos corriam nervosas pelos cabelos. – Eu só queria que tudo isso acabasse e que ninguém mais passasse pelo que eu passei.

- Hermione... – A voz dele estava embargada. – Acho que você deve ir embora sozinha...

- Não... De jeito nenhum... – As lágrimas vinham com mais força e meu medo aumentou. Eu o abracei. – Vem comigo Severus, por favor...

- Não posso... Hermione... – Eu não queria ouvir o que ele estava prestes a me dizer, eu já sabia antes mesmo dele pronunciar. – Hermione, eu estava lá...

- Não, Severus... Não...

- Eu matei o seu pai...

- NÃO!

- Eles estavam sendo torturados por Bella, seu pai avançou sobre mim e me feriu com uma faca. Ele fez um grande corte no meu ombro. – Eu sai de perto dele e me encolhi no canto da cama. – Foi então que eu atirei nele, eu vi a luz deixar os seus olhos. Vi também quando sua mãe veio ao encontro dele, caído no chão, e Bella a matou... Vá embora Hermione! Vá embora!

Aquilo me feriu demais, aquilo parecia que ia me matar.

- Seu maldito, seu bastardo!

Fui até ele e acertei-lhe o rosto, deixei a casa em um estado miserável. Mas do lado de fora, alguém estava a minha espera.

- Minerva!? - Então você descobriu, quem foi o assassino de seus pais?

Cai de joelhos na grama do quintal chorando.

- Não precisa ser assim minha querida. Você sabe...

Nessa hora, na porta da sala, Remus apareceu segurando Severus, com uma arma apontada na cabeça. Severus tinha uma aparência miserável.

- Não! – Eu exclamei. – Minerva, por favor, ele é bom...

- Não minha querida, ele é um assassino sórdido. – Eu só consegui abaixar minha cabeça, não soube que conclusão chegar. – Veja o que ele fez a Remus, você conhece o Remus, não é mesmo? Não estavam noivos?

Severus olhou para mim esperando pela minha resposta.

- Estávamos até a hora que ele quis me matar. E fui eu quem atirou em Remus. - Minerva estava surpresa. Severus pareceu-me mais aliviado. Eu estava confusa. – Chega de assassinatos, por favor, Minerva, não precisamos disso.

- Não posso Hermione, fomos longe demais, Severus é o segundo no comando, você sabe.

- Já chega! Eu vou matar esse bastardo, você querendo ou não Hermione! - Remus jogou Severus na grama e lhe aplicava coronhadas.

- Não! – Eu me abracei a Severus. – De que adianta matar Severus, se o Lord está vivo.

- O Lord está morto, Molly o visitou esta tarde. – Minerva disse serena, mas num tom vitorioso. Molly era a segunda no comando depois dela, era considerada como uma mãe para todos que eram próximos. Ela tinha meios muito persuasivos. Eu imagino que ela tenha ido visitar o Lord para comprovar que a ordem dele ser morto foi cumprida.

- Então está feito, eu vou embora com Severus e está tudo acabado. – Severus olhava para mim ainda pálido. Remus me olhava furioso. Ele me puxou pelo braço e me jogou longe de Severus.

- Agora, você vai para o inferno desgraçado! – Remus apontou a arma para ele, mas foi atingido por um tiro e caiu já sem vida.

Lucius e Bellatrix haviam chegado. Minerva estava pálida, Lucius apontava a arma para ela e tinha um sorriso débil nos lábios.

- Ora, ora, ora... Quem eu vejo aqui? Severus, meu amigo, você não anda escolhendo bem suas visitas.

Foi quando eu vi que Bella caminhava direto para mim com ira nos olhos. Severus interviu entrando na minha frente, ele havia levantado rapidamente e estava frente à mira dela.

- Não Bella, você não vai fazer nada a Hermione.

- Hermione, hein? Então ela te enfeitiçou também... Tipinho fácil. – Severus disparou um tapa na cara dela.

- Acorda mulher, o Lord está morto. Não há mais concorrência para você, sua louca...

A raiva de Bella só fez aumentar, ela apontou a arma diretamente para Severus.

- Bella, não! – Lucius berrou.

- Porque não... Você não vê Lucius... Ele não está mais do nosso lado... – Severus partiu para cima dela e tentou desarmá-la. Houve então um barulho de tiro. Bella caiu e eu pude ver uma figura ruiva na calçada. Era Molly.

- Eu odeio essa mulher. – Ela disse aparentando tédio. – Então o que temos aqui... Acho melhor você ir embora Lucius... Você é um idiota, mas sempre soube a hora certa de ir embora...

Lucius correu para o carro e arrancou.

- Você acha mesmo que ele vai parar Molly. – Minerva perguntou.

- Não sei, mas ele é bonito demais pra morrer agora. – Molly respondeu divertida.

- E esses dois? – Minerva apontou para nós.

- Acho que eles precisam resolver isso sozinhos. – Confesso que agradeci internamente por Molly estar ali. Minerva raramente não seguia seus conselhos.

- Não posso deixar Severus vivo... Lucius é fraco para agir sozinho, mas Severus...

Ele estava quieto esperando a sentença das duas e a aceitaria, por mim ele aceitaria.

- Espere Minerva, eu e Severus vamos embora, vamos sair da cidade. Está bom para você? – Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Ele tem que ser dado por morto!

- Ótimo, porque jamais voltaremos aqui.

Molly fez sinal para irmos embora, eu corri para sala e peguei as malas. Eu e Severus entramos no carro e fomos embora. Ficamos calados por um tempo, o clima estava pesado. A minha decisão estava tomada, ao menos por hora. Ela me doía um pouco, mas foi o melhor jeito que eu encontrei de resolver temporariamente a nossa situação.

- Para onde? – Severus perguntou.

- Aqui, encosta aqui. – O lugar era um pequeno pub do centro.

- Pensei que íamos sair da cidade...

- Você vai... Foi o único jeito que eu achei de te deixar livre.

- Você não vem comigo?

- Não consigo... Ainda está tudo muito recente. Desculpe. – Eu não conseguiria acordar toda manhã e saber que aquele era o assassino do meu pai.

- Ele abaixou a cabeça, você entra em contato comigo?

- Talvez... Adeus Severus... – Eu o beijei antes de sair do carro.

Assim que sai do carro ele partiu. Eu entrei no pub com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Até que enfim você voltou menina! O que vai querer?

- Nada, Tom, só vou dormir um pouco.

E assim eu me enfurnei naquele quartinho que era meu e lá iria ficar até decidir o que fazer.

**FIM**

**N.A.:**Ok, não me matem... Foi o que eu consegui fazer. Eu pensei em matar os dois, mas fiquei com medo de ameaças bomba. O final poderia ter sido bem melhor eu sei... Talvez eu refaça algum dia, ou não rss. Comentem pra eu saber, ta? Beijos.

* * *

Aqui termina a fic o Amigo Secreto das Snapetes. Espero que todos os leitores tenham se entretido e gostado do que foi escrito. Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que comentaram e dizer que isto é muito importante para quem escreve, serve como um termômetro. Apesar desta fic já estar completa, e de eu não tê-la mudado no decorrer do tempo em que a publiquei, os comentários ajudam a acertar parêmetros nas fics que estão por vir.

Obrigada a **Amanda Saitou** por betar, sem nem gostar de Snape e Hermione.

Obrigada a minha amiga **Shey Snape**, que sempre comenta em minhas fics e não deixou de comentar nesta, mesmo que já tivesse lido. Agradeço a Shey também pela fic linda que ela me deu de presente chamada **Pesadelos**. (Se algum leitor aqui não deu nem uma olhadinha fica aqui a minha recomendação.)

Um beijo a minha Amiga Secreta **Dinha Snape**, pessoa pela qual eu tive que escrever esta fic rss acho que foi o empurrãozinho que precisava.

Obrigada a **Bella **por ter comentado no primeiro capítulo, pelo encorajamento a respeito de fics NC17. Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo específico sobre este assunto.

Obrigada a **Nancy F **sempre curiosa a cada capítulo, sua sede de saber mais incentiva muito os ficwriters. =)

Obrigada a **Dii k**, pelos elogios, espero que você tenha gostado da fic e de como ela terminou.

Obrigada a **Sakura Haruno**, pelos comentários de incentivo, espero não ter te decepcionado no fim, eu não sei bem o que seria um final Sin City então fiquei curiosa. rs

Espero postar uma outra fic em breve, mais Canon que já comecei a escrever... apesar que as fics de Universo Alternativo têm me atraído muito. Enquanto isso sou ficreader novamente. =D

Beijos a todos e até a próxima.


End file.
